staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 grudnia 1996
6.00 Kawa czy herbata? (wydanie wigilijne, w tym: kartka z kalendarza) 8.00 "Dobranoc kochanie" (1/16) - serial komediowy prod. angielskiej (1993) 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Czarodziejski kalendarz 9.05 Mama i ja - prog. dla mamy i trzylatka 9.20 Domowe przedszkole 9.45 Św. Mikołaj - historia i legendy 10.10 "Nie ma jak w domu" - serial prod. australijskiej 11.00 Od niemowlaka do przedszkolaka - program dla rodziców 11.20 Zanim powiesz - rozwód: Która mama ważniejsza 11.30 Alfabet Polskich Rzek: E jak Ełk 11.50 ... swego nie znacie... Katalog zabytków: Sandomierz, Katedra 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy mag. infor. 12.20 Magazyn Notowań: Słomiane grzyby 12.40 W rajskim ogrodzie: Rośliny też mówią (rośliny związane ze świętami) 13.00 Pomidor - teleturniej 13.30 Żołnierskie święta 13.50 "Pani Jola zmienia swoje życie" (4) - destrukcyjne nawyki osobiste 14.15 Telekomputer - mity i legendy związane z Gwiazdą Betlejemską 14.30 Historia obyczaju (9): Jesień, Zima 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Świąteczny "Czas na dokument": Lalki pana Bronka" - reportaż Anny Poznańskiej 15.40 "Maszyna zmian" (10): "Nowe przygody" - serial TVP 16.10 Wielcy, znani i nieznani: "Ujek, Józef Krzeptowski" (1) - film dok. L. Smolińskiej i M. Sroki 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 "W dzień Bożego Narodzenia" - kolędy śpiewa Łucja Prus 17.45 Słowo Ojca Świętego do Polaków w kraju i za granicą 18.00 "Gdzie jesteś Święty Mikołaju" - film fab. prod. polskiej 18.40 Choinka Jedynki - świąteczne życzenia 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Wigilia w lesie" 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Orędzie Bożonarodzeniowe Prymasa Polski Józefa Glempa 20.00 "Opowieści babuni" - film fab. prod. USA (1991 r., 83 min) 21.35 Gość w dom 22.05 Kolędy polskie 22.55 Wielcy, znani i nieznani: "Ujek, Józef Krzeptowski" (2) - film dok. 23.30 "Oczekując Pana" 23.55 Pasterka z Watykanu - transmisja 1.40 "Rewanż na lodzie" - film fab. prod. francuskiej (1994 r., 94 min) 3.15 Zakończenie programu 7.00 Panorama 7.05 Sport - telegram (powt.) 7.10 Poranny magazyn Dwójki (w tym: Dziennik krajowy) 8.00 "Bałwanek" - film animowany prod. angielskiej 8.25 Powitanie 8.30 Program lokalny 9.30 Gwiazdkowy prezent - reportaż 9.50 Familiada - teleturniej 10.15 "Nad naszym domem jasność" - widowisko poetycko-muzyczne 11.00 "Życie codzienne w Watykanie" - film dok. prod. francuskiej 12.00 Studio sport: "Mistrzowie na lodzie" 13.00 Panorama 13.20 "Doktor z alpejskiej wioski": "Świąteczna opowieść z Tyrolu" - film prod. niemiecko-włosko-austriackiej 14.45 Da Capo - impresja muzyczno-plastyczna 15.00 Powitanie 15.05 5 x 5 wygrajmy razem - teleturniej (audiotele: 0-70035217) 15.30 Dzień świąteczny: "Boże Narodzenie niepodobne do innych" - film dok. prod. francuskiej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Ulica Sezamkowa 16.40 "W poszukiwaniu Świętego Mikołaja" - film dok. prod. angielskiej 17.30 Wigilia i kolędy w Dwójce 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.30 "A kto się odda w radość" - oratorium wigilijne Ernesta Brylla i Włodzimierza Korcza 19.30 Ulica Sezamkowa - wydanie wigilijne 20.00 Wieczór z Jose Carrerasem (1) 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Kolędy i pastorałki śpiewa i tańczy zespół Śląsk 22.00 "Wspaniali Baker Boys" - film fab. prod. USA (1989 r., 107 min) 23.50 Koncert kolęd; wyk.: Radiowa Orkiestra Symfoniczna i Chór Polskiego Radia 0.15 "Kolęda wigilijna" - widowisko muzyczne 1.20 Zakończenie programu 07:00 Poranek z Polsatem 07:55 Poranne informacje 08:00 Polityczne graffiti 08:15 Dobrzy ludzie - dobrym ludziom - świąteczne pogotowie piosenki 08:30 Czarodziejka z księżyca - serial anim. 09:00 MacGyver - serial 10:00 Żar młodości - serial 11:00 Gwiazdkowy dar - dramat USA (1986) 12:50 Dobrzy ludzie - dobrym ludziom 13:00 Dzieciak w połamanej aureoli - komedia USA (1982) 14:45 Dobrzy ludzie - dobrym ludziom 15:00 Halo - Gra!My 15:20 Dla dzieci: Ye! Ye! Ye! Ufozaury 16:00 Informacje 16:15 Dla młodzieży: Wrażliwość 16:45 Mgiełka - film przyg. USA 18:20 Kalambury 18:45 Informacje 19:00 Dobrzy ludzie - dobrym ludziom 19:50 Losowanie LOTTO 20:00 Bliźniacy - komedia USA 21:55 Świąteczny album Davida Fostera 22:55 Egzamin dojrzałości 23:55 Po Kolędzie 00:55 Żar młodości - serial 01:55 Pożegnanie WIGILIA 7.00 Program dnia 7.05 Drugi Festiwal Kultury Kresowej - Mrągowo '96 8.00 Sportowy tydzień (powt.) 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 9.00 Na polską nutę - program dla dzieci 9.30 Trzecia granica (4/8): W matni - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 10.30 X Światowy Festiwal Polonijnych Zespołów Folklorystycznych 11.30 Kto wymyslił choinki - program dla dzieci 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Czarne, białe i w kolorze: Rytm serca - dramat prod. polskiej (powt.) 13.30 Z archiwum folkloru: Zwyczaje i obrzędy - Godne święta w Żabnicy 14.00 Wspomnień czar: Włóczęgi - polski film archiwalny 15.30 Omówienie programu dnia 15.40 Święty Mikołaj i inne chłopaki 16.30 Do Wigilii zasiąść czas (1) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Transmisja mszy św. pasterskiej z Lwowa 19.00 Do Wigilii zasiąść czas (2) 19.40 Dobranocka 20.00 Wiadomości 20.20 Orędzie Bożonarodzeniowe Prymasa Polski Józefa Glempa 20.30 Sami swoi - komedia obyczajowa prod. polskiej 21.50 Program na środę 22.00 Do Wigilii zasiąść czas (3) 22.30 Panorama 23.10 Przy wigilijnym stole - widowisko poetyckie 23.50 Puste miejsce przy stole - wieczór kolęd w wykonaniu Stanisława Sojki 0.30 Honor dziecka - film fab. prod. polskiej 1.30 Koncert kolęd 2.00 Szczęść Boże Wieliczce - reportaż 2.15 Pastorałka - film dok. (powt.) 2.40 Koncert kolęd 3.00 Panorama 3.30 Sami swoi - komedia obyczajowa prod. polskiej (powt.) 5.00 Do Wigilii zasiąść czas (powt.) 5.30 Święty Mikołaj i inne chłopaki (powt.) 6.00 Do Wigilii zasiąść czas /2/ (powt.) 6.30 Do Wigilii zasiąść czas (powt.) 08.00 Księżniczka Knigt - Film Animowany 08.30 Kronika 08.40 Kraków na dzień dobry 09.30 Watykan - Zabytki i Historia - Film Dokumentalny 10.10 Wiara i Życie 10.40 Sekrety Biblii - Seral Dokumentalny 12.10 Wizja Szukającego wielkich Łowów - Film Obyczajowy 12.40 101 Sposobów na Nudę - Program dla Dzieci 13.00 Najpiękniejsze miejsce na Ziemi - Film Dokumentalny 14.35 Czerwone Trzewiczki - film animowany 15.10 - 16.30 PASMO WSPÓLNE 15.10 O Jodle zielonej na Wigilię zaproszonej - francuski film animowany z 1992 roku 15.35 Boże Narodzenie w Corwacji - film produkcji chorwackiej z 1990 roku 16.00 Arisza, Niedźwiedź i Kamienny Krąg - Film produkcji USA z 1995 roku 16.30 Wigilia dla Dzieci - Reportaż 16.40 Gość w Dom 17.00 Wigilia w Piwnicy pod Baranami - Reportaż 17.10 Dzieci Dzieciom - Program Muzyczny 17.30 Wigilie dalekie i bliższe - Reportaż 18.00 Wigilia Teatru STU - Reportaż 18.10 Kronika 18.30 W Blasku Korony - Film Dokumentalny 19.20 Niezwykłość Zwykłego 20.00 - 21.35 PASMO WSPÓLNE 20.00 Opowieść Wigilijna - Obyczajowy produkcji Francuskiej z 1984 roku 21.35 Dialog - Rozmowa prof. Stanisława Konturka z ks. prof. Józefem Tischnerem 21.50 Kronika 22.00 Nasza Antena 22.05 Studio Sport 22.10 Kocham cię Życie - Program Publicystyczny 22.30 Święty Mikołaj pilnie Poszukiwany - Komedia Polska 1975 r. 23.00 Dzika Kaczka - Dramat Australijski z 1983 roku 07.00 Siódemka zaprasza 07.05 Teledyski 08.00 Zimowe Igrzyska - serial animowany 08.30 Klejnot snów - serial animowany 08.55 Z pomocą Niebios - serial obyczajowy (powt.) 09.40 Teleshopping 10.05 Teledyski 13.15 Teleshopping 13.55 Bolek i Lolek - serial animowany 14.05 Reksio - serial animowany 14.20 Z pomocą Niebios - serial obyczajowy (powt.) 15.10 Gram w Siódemkê: Siedmu wspaniałych - program muzyczny Roberta Janowskiego 15.55 Zimowe Igrzyska - serial animowany 16.25 Klejnot snów - serial animowany 16.50 Trzecia planeta od Słoñca - serial komediowy (powt.) 17.15 Gram w Siódemkê: Siedmiu wspaniałych - program muzyczny Roberta Janowskiego (powt.) 18.00 Z pomocą Niebios - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Bolek i Lolek - serial animowany 19.00 Reksio - serial animowany 19.15 7 minut - program informacyjny 19.25 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Życzenia od Siódemki 20.00 Świêty Mikołaj (Santa Claus) - komedia, USA 1985, reż. Jeannot Szwarc, wyk. Dudley Moore, John Lithgow, David Huddleston, Burgess Meredith (112 min) 22.05 Program świąteczny 23.00 Onasiss, najbogatszy człowiek świata - serial, USA (powt.) 23.50 Kolêdy 00.05 Teledyski na Świêta 08.00 Teleshop 08.30 Seriale animowane 09.30 Geronimo - Serial 10.30 Namiętności - serial 11.45 Stary Testament - Kostiumowy produkcji Włoskiej 13.30 Satelite: Soul, Hip-Hop 15.25 Teleshop 16.00 Seriale animowane 17.45 Geronmo - serial 18.45 Namiętności - serial 20.00 Dziadek do Orzechów - Opera 21.50 Pełnym Gazem - Magazyn 22.20 Sportsworld - Magazyn 22.50 Satelite: Soul, Hip-hop 00.35 W Domu - Magazyn 01.00 Power Dance 09.00 Filmy dla dzieci 09.40 Grace w Opałach - Serial 10.15 Statek Miłości - Serial 11.05 iTD 11.20 Przeboje domowego kina 11.50 Lista Leona 12.20 Magazyn Wczoraj i Telegazeta 15.30 iTD 15.45 Wczoraj - Magazyn 16.30 iTD 16.40 Filmy dla dzieci 17.30 iTD 17.45 UOP - Uliczna Opinia Publiczna 18.00 Statek Miłości - Serial 18.45 Moje własne M - Magazyn 19.05 One West Waikiki - Serial 20.00 Na Celowniku - Serial 21.00 Grace w Opałach - Serial 21.30 Mojżesz Prawodawca - Film Fabularny 23.00 Jesus Christ Superstar - Musical produkcji USA z 1973 roku 12.05 Telezakupy 13.00 ATOMIC TV 15.00 Przygody Pana Superptaszka 16.10 Superman - Serial Animowany 16.30 Czarodziejska Księga 17.00 Pan Bogus 17.30 Kot w Butach 18.00 Kolejowe Przygody wzdłuż Europy - Serial Krajoznawczy 18.30 Anastasia - Serial 19.00 Na Horyzoncie - Serial Dokumentalny 19.30 Mega Dance 20.00 Święty Mikołaj - Obyczajowy produkcji USA 21.35 Reporter 22.00 Papież Joanna - Historyczny produkcji Angielskiej 07.00 Muzyczny Budzik 07.30 Diabelski Młyn - seriale animowane dla najmłodszych 08.00 Kto tu Rządzi? - Serial K 08.25 Saga o Bess Steed - Film (2) K 10.40 Tajemniczy Ogród - Film K 12.20 Gwiezdne Wrota - Film K 14.20 Spisek w Boże Narodzenie - Film K 15.50 Blink - Fim K 17.35 Muppety - Serial K 18.00 Diabelski Młyn - seriale animowane dla najmłodszych 18.20 Opowieści Wigilijne Królika Bugsa - seriale animowane dla najmłodszych 18.50 Bajer w Bel-Air - Serial 19.15 NA GAPĘ 19.30 Szaleję za Tobą - Serial 19.50 Nie Przegap 20.00 Huzar - Film K 22.30 Anielskie Głosy - Dokument K 23.25 Skazani na Shawshank - Film K 01.45 Kuchnia filmowa K 02.10 Shirley Valentine - obyczajowy film USA K 03.55 Zwiąż mnie - dramat hiszpański K 05.35 Bulwar Haussmanna 102 - film angielski K 06.55 Program na środę K 08.00 Uczta o Północy - Obyczajowy USA 09.45 Debiutant Roku - Komedia USA 11.30 Za Wcześnie Umierać - Obyczajowy USA 13.15 Oznaki Zycia - Obyczajowy USA 15.00 Hot Shots! - Komedia USA 16.30 Hot Shots! Part Delux - Komedia USA 18.00 Ace Ventura: Psi Detektyw - Serial Animowany 18.30 Boże Narodzenie w Smoky Mountain - Musical USA 20.00 Zabaweczki - Komedia Fantastyczna USA 22.00 Na Fali - Sensacyjny USA 00.00 Take That - Koncert 8.20 Powitanie i pogoda 8.35 Wigilia dla samotnych - informator 8.40 Pierwsza Wigilia - reportaż 8.55 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 9.00 Nestor - magazyn ludzi starszych 9.30 Piękny czas oczekiwania 10.00 Życie Jezusa według Mateusza Ewangelisty (1) - film religijny prod. USA (1995) 11.00 Podwodny świat - serial dokumentalny 12.00 Festiwal sztuki cyrkowej 12.30 Kot w butach - serial animowany 13.20 Ludzie lodu - reportaż 13.55 Święta w Warszawie - reportaż 14.00 Zaświeć gwaizdo - kolędy i pastorałki 14.10 Niebo w gębie - potrawy wigilijne 14.50 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 15.10 (PW) O jodle zielonej na Wigilię zaproszonej - francuski film animowany (1992) 15.40 (PW) Boże Narodzenie w Chorwacji - film prod. chorwackiej (1990) 16.00 (PW) Arisza, niedźwiedź i kamienny krąg - film przygodowy prod. USA (1995) 16.35 Wesołych świat, Warszawo 17.15 (PW) Czerwone trzewiki - film anim. 17.40 Wesołych świat, Warszawo 18.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski/Województw 18.30 (PW) W blasku korony - film dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 19.25 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 19.30 (PW) Święty Mikołaj pilnie poszukiwany - komedia prod. polskiej (1975) 20.00 (PW) Opowieść wigilijna - film obyczajowy prod. francuskiej (1984) 21.40 Wiadomości Kuriera i pgooda 22.05 (PW) Święa z Monserrat Caballe - koncert 23.00 Życie Jezusa według Mateusza Ewangelisty (2) - film religijny prod. USA (1995) 24.00 Pasterka we Lwowie - retransmisja 1.20 Program na środę left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 Atomic TV 8.00 Akademia modelek - serial prod. francuskiej 8.30 Telezakupy 9.05 Przepowiednie Davida Harklaya 9.30 Teledyski 10.30 Oczko - teleturniej 11.00 Film fabularny 13.00 Słodka zemsta - serial prod. wenezuelskiej 14.00 Atomic TV 16.00 Dance Time - program muzyczny 16.30 Telezakupy 17.00 Dzieciowisko - program dla dzieci 17.30 Oczko - teleturniej 18.00 Reporterzy - magazyn informacyjny 18.30 Akademia modelek - serial prod. francuskiej 19.00 Słodka zemsta - serial prod. wenezuelskiej 19.55 Reporterzy - magazyn informacyjny 20.00 Mission Impossible - amerykański film sensacyjny 20.50 Wyniki losowania Multilotka 20.55 Historia rock and rolla 21.50 Reporterzy - magazyn inłormacyjny 22.20 A Time of Indiference - serial prod. włoskiej 24.00 Reporterzy - magazyn informacyjny left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 Nowe odkrycia (3) - serial dla młodzieży 6.30 Świat w oczach Allegry (5) - kanadyjski serial dla dzieci 7.00 TV Polonia - retransmisja programu satelitarnego 8.40 Betlejemskie światło pokoju 9.00 Poranek z Telewizją Katowice - magazyn studyjno-filmowy 11.00 Program dnia 11.05 Piękny czas oczekiwania - niemiecki film dokumentalny 11.40 Jasnogórskie zabytki 12.00 Aktualności (l) 12.05 Śląska Jesień Gitarowa 12.35 Wszystkim się Bóg narodził 13.00 Drobne upominki - film fab. prod. kanadyjskiej 14.30 Betlejka śląska 15.00 Aktualności (2) 15.05 Program dnia 15.10 O jodle zielonej na Wigilię zaproszonej - francuski film animowany 15.35 Boże Narodzenie w Chorwacji - film prod. chorwackIej 16.00 Arisza, niedżwiedż i kamienny krąg - film prod. USA 16.30 Dziś w Teletrójce - reportaż 16.45 Kolędujący klerycy 17.00 Spotkanie z Michałem Banasikiem 17.30 Wigilia z Jose Carrerasem - angielski program muzyczny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Aktualności (wyd. główne) 18.30 W blasku korony - angielski film dok. 19.25 Wipczór z Telewizją Katowice - program studyjno-filmowy 20.00 Opowiesć wigilijna - francuski film obyczajowy (1980) 21.45 Program na środę 22.00 Aktualności (4) 22.05 Święta z Monserrant Caballe - angielski program muzyczny 23.00 Bernard i dżin - komedia angielska 0.30 Zaświeć gwiazdo ma - kolędy w wykonaniu Grażyny Świtały 1.00 Noc filmowa: Święty Mikołaj pilnie poszukiwany - komedia prod. polskiej 1.30 Kolędy z Jasnej Góry 2.00 Czarowny kwiecień - melodramat prod. USA 3.30 Co? - film obyczajowy prod. włoskiej; reż. Roman Polański 5.00 Kolędy z Jasnej Góry left|thumb|80x80px 8.45 Aktualności 9.00 Robinson z Sucroe 9.25 Grand Prix - serial 9.50 Statek miłości 10.40 Grace w opałach 11.10 Przeczytać warto 11.15 Przed wami święta 11.40 Teleinformator 16.45 Robinson z Sucroe 17.05 Grand Prix - serial 17.30 Wigilia z Bryzą 17.45 Aktualności 18.00 Statek miłości 19.00 One West Waikiki 19.30 Na celowniku 20.00 Kolędy - koncert 21.00 Grace w opałach 21.30 Mojżesz pracodawca (1, 2) - film 23.00 Jesus Christ Superstar - musical 0.45 Upadek Italii - dramat prod. chorwackiej 2.30 Nocna Bryza muzyczna 5.40 Program na środę 08:00 Raňajky s VTV 09:00 Vianoce v teniskách 10:00 S nami nie ste sami 10:35 Pepek a syn 11:10 Motormagazín 11:40 S nami nie ste sami 12:00 Vianoce s vokálnou skupinou Sklo 12:30 S nami nie ste sami 13:00 S vami nie sme sami 14:00 Nick a Vianoce 14:25 Tourclub 15:25 V zámku a v podzámčí 17:10 Teenage Unplugged 18:10 Červené čižmičky 18:35 Prehľad programov 19:00 Vianočný príhovor Jeho Eminencie 19:10 Živý Betlehem 19:30 Denník VTV 19:45 Počasie 19:50 José Careras a Tichá noc 20:20 Plavčík a Vratko 21:45 Pavol Hammel Unplugged 22:15 Ďaleko odnikiaľ 23:45 Putá lásky 01:20 Dolly, vraždiaci duch 02:55 Záver vysielania left|thumb|80x80px 17.30 - Koncert życzeń 18.00 - Wigilia TV Słupsk: m.in. życzenia wojewody, prezydenta Słupska i redakcji 18.20 - Powrót do przyszłości (cz. 1) - film 20.10 - Faraon - film fab. 21.50 - Kabaret gwiazd (cz. 1) - prog. rozryw. left|thumb|80x80px 08:30 Golf - podsumowanie 10:00 Świat szybkości 12:00 Eurosport Special 13:00 Igrzyska XXVI Olimpiady - wydarzenia 14:00 Eurosport Special 15:00 Triathlon: Zawody Iron- man 16:30 Fun Sport - magazyn 17:00 Automobilizm: Formula BTCC 18:00 Karting: Elf Masters 19:00 Eurosport Special 19:30 Igrzyska XXVI Olimpiady - wydarzenia 20:00 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy - wydarzenia 21:00 Boks: Walki zawodowe 22:00 Eurosport Special 22:30 Igrzyska XXVI Olimpiady 23:00 Piłka nożna: Europejskie puchary 24:00 Snooker: World Pool Trickshot Masters 01:30 Program na środę left|thumb|80x80px 06:30 Trans World Sport 07:30 Normalni - magazyn 08:00 Dominikon - magazyn 08:30 Superkibic - teleturniej 09:15 Przeboje DSF 09:30 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:15 Offensiv - magazyn 11:30 Hattrick International 12:15 Futbol amerykański NFL 13:15 Superkibic - teleturniej 14:00 Kaskaderzy - magazyn 14:45 Hattrick International 15:30 Piłka nożna: I liga 16:30 Offensiv - magazyn 17:30 Piłka nożna: Futbol Mundial 18:00 Superkibic - teleturniej 18:45 Gillette World Sport Special 19:15 Piłka nożna: I liga 20:15 Piłka nożna: II liga 21:15 Offensiv - magazyn 22:15 Automobilizm: 24 godziny w Le Mans 23:15 Magazyn golfowy 24:00 Wrestling: WCW 01:00 Best Direct - magazyn 06:55 Program na środę Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Kraków z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TeDe z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PTK 2 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki FilmNet z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WOT z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Wisła z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 3 Katowice z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Bryza z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VTV z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Słupsk z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 1996 roku